I Found You Again
by SUcanfly
Summary: Kim Taehyung yang menemukan Kookie nya kembali :3 VKook/TaeKook . Jungkook!uke Taehyung!seme RnR


**Vkook Fanfiction – I found you again**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek (sebut saja Ryu)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung (Taehyung/V)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)**

 **Pairing : VKook/TaeKook**

 **Genre : Romance,AU,School life**

 **Warning : Yaoi , BoyXBoy, alur kecepatan !**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan emak nya masing-masing. But, cerita ini punya gue okey ? Yodah, dari pada banyak bacot, langsung aje ye.. CEKIDOT**

 **.**

 **! HAPPY READING !**

 **.**

"Hey Jeon.."

"Hm ?"

"Yak Jeon ! tatap lawan bicaramu !" tegur Jimin,anak kelas 2-2,dan merupakan seseorang yang dipercaya menjadi wakil ketua osis di sekolahnya.

"Huuftt" yang ditegurpun menghela nafasnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Ada apa Park Jimin ? Kau tahu kan kalau aku sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menyebalkan ini ?" lanjut Jungkook. Oh ya, diperjelas, Jungkook lebih lengkapnya Jeon Jungkook adalah anak kelas 2-1 yang di percaya sebagai ketua osis karena kepandaiannya.

"Ku dengar ada anak baru"

"Jadi, kau menggangguku hanya untuk mengatakan itu ?" jawab Jungkook kesal.

"Tidak.. tadi aku melihatnya dikerubungi murid-murid nakal Jeon.." jawab Jimin. "Ah, maksudku, dia kan anak baru-hei siapa tahu dia ingin dibuli atau-hei secara dia kan anak baru disini"

"Aishh kenapa tidak bilang pabo !" ucap Jungkook lalu berlari mencri anak baru tersebut. Omong-omong, emangnya Jungkook tahu yang mana anak barunya ? Jungkook kobam bung -_-

.

.

"YAK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISITU ?!" teriak Jungkook, dan orang-orang disitu pun hanya menatapnya bingung.

' _ **Jadi maksud Jimin murid-murid nakal adalah para yeoja-yeoja ini eoh ?'**_ –batin Jungkook.

"Yak ! kau anak baru bukan ?"

"Huh ? Aku ?" Tanya murid baru itu pada Jungkook sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Jungkook hanya memasang wajah datarnya -_-

"Iyalah , kau pikir siapa hah ?"

"Ohh hehe, iya.. Aku-"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja saat dikerubungi yeoja-yeoja itu eoh ?!" Tanya Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang kucari.. Mianhe.." jawab anak baru tersebut.

"Memangnya orang yang kau cari pasti ada disini ?" Tanya Jungkook lagi. "Entahlah.. tapi entah kenapa hatiku menyuruhku untuk kesini.. karena orang yang kucari adalah.."

"..cinta pertamaku" lanjutnya

"Lalu ? kau ingin mencarinya begitu ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan yang lucu. Ketua osis ini keliatannya memang galak, tapi tidak tahukah kalian jika sifat asli seorang Jeon Jungkook berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang suka marah-marah,galak,dll.

"Hm.. Aku sudah berjanji padanya"

"Memangnya kau berjanji seperti apa ?" tidak peduli dengan siswa siswi yang sedang ada disana, mereka malah keasyikan ngobrol sendiri -_-

"Huh ? Seperti ini 'aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu,menunggumu,mencarimu,dan mengikutimu kemanapun Kookie-ya' begitu.."

Mendadak Jungkook membeku, entahlah dia membeku sekarang. Tak bisa berkata-kata, tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalu lewat di kepalanya.

" _Kookie ? Jungkookie maksudnya ?"_

" _Jangan-jangan Jungkook si ketua osis"_

" _Masa iya Jeon Jungkook"_

Begitulah sekiranya bisikan siswa siswi yang ada disana. Setelah itu Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan anak baru itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

.

.

KRIIIIIIIINGGGGGG. Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan untuk keluar kelas agar cepat pulang dan beristirahat.

"Jeon.. Kau masih ingin disini ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang Jim.."

"Eh ? Itu bukannya Kim Taehyung si anak baru eh sunbae maksudku"

" _ **Kim Taehyung ? nama itu…"**_

"Sunbae itu ingin mati eoh ? Sedang apa dia diatas pohon seperti itu ?" Jungkook pun melirik ke arah luar dan benar saja, anak baru itu sedang berdiri diatas ranting pohon yang cukup tinggi. Jungkook pun berlari keluar dan…

"Yak ! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana bodoh ?!" Tanya Jungkook dengan sedikit berteriak. Anak baru itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jungkook.

"KOOKIE-YA ! KAU DIMANA ? KELUARLAH !" teriak anak baru itu.

"Yak ! Turun kau atau-" belum selesai Jungkook bicara, anak baru itu terpeleset . Tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalu lewat dikepala Jungkook lagi.

"TAEHYUNGIE HYUNG !" teriak Jungkook. Taehyung kaget, ia membelalakan matanya, untung saja Taehyung –anak baru itu bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan mendarat sempurna dibawah.

"TA-TAEHYUNGIE HYUNG.. G-GWAENCHANA ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang sudah berair.

"Taehyungie hyung ?" tanya Taehyung heran. "Siapa namamu ?" lanjut Taehyung.

"Jeon.. Jungkook"

BRUKKKK

"Kookie-ya.. hyung.. hyung merindukanmu.."

"Ta-taehyungie hyung ?"

"Iya ini aku Kookie.."

"Hikss.. Hyung mianhe .. hikkss mianhe hyung.. mianhe.." ucap Jungkook sesegukan di pelukan Taehyung. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana murid-murid yang ada disana, mereka menatap keduanya bingung.

"Ani-ya kookie.. kau tidak salah. Ssstt hyung disini.. Saranghae kookie.." ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Jungkook.

"Omong-omong, kookie kok jadi galak gini ya ? kk" kekeh Taehyung.

"Yakkk hyungieeee "

Jeon Jungkook mendadak berubah menjadi imut sahabattt :3

 **-END-**

 **What the-**

 **FF apaan sih ini hah ? :v Lagi bosen jadi selingin bikin FF, ini FF aku bikin langsung post :v jadi gak aku rapiin :3**

 **Maaf ya kalo FF nya gaje :v**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari anime :v Kaichou Wa Maid Sama ep 21 kalo gasalah :3 tapi ini ceritanya jelas beda banget kok xD**

 **Need sekuel gak ? :v enggak kali yakk :3**

 **Oh ya Review nya ya sahabat jangan lupa ^^**

 **MWAH MWAH MWAH ketjup jauh dari ryuuuuuuuuuuuu :***

 **RnR ._.**


End file.
